


Taking Care

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Series: The Very Bratty Adventures of Thor and Uncle Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come Swallowing, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Uncle Loki has had a shitty day and Thor does his best to make it all better!
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: The Very Bratty Adventures of Thor and Uncle Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Uncle Loki // A Thorki Collection





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAngryKimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/gifts).



> This is a followup to a horny Twitter thread between myself and TheAngryKimchi : ) 
> 
> https://twitter.com/TheAngryKimchi1/status/1220179378291781633?s=20

Thor heard the slam of the front door all the way in his bedroom with his headphones on."Shit!" he yelped, scrambling off of the bed and poking his head out the door. His uncle was leaning against the heavy wooden door, eyes closed and fists clenched. Thor shook his head and stepped out into the hallway. Loki's eyes opened as he came closer, bloodshot green eyes meeting concerned baby blues.  
  
"Rough day, huh?"  
  
"You have no idea. Some of my clients I love dearly, and some are absolute fucking idiots," Loki growled, tossing his keys onto the side table and stepping out of his shoes.  
  
"I can just guess which kind you had today," Thor said sympathetically. He put his arms out, and after a moment, his uncle sighed heavily and stepped into his embrace. Thor ran his hands soothingly up and down Loki's back until his uncle pulled back slightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I have just the thing to help you feel better," said Thor. He took his uncle by the hand and brought him into the living room. Loki collapsed on the leather sofa rubbing his temples. Behind him, he heard the clink of ice cubes into a glass followed by a splash of liquid.  
  
"Here," said Thor, handing him a glass of whiskey. Loki accepted it gratefully, sipping at it while Thor massaged his neck and shoulders. He moaned as Thor hit a particularly tense spot, and his nephew dug in harder until the knot of tension disappeared.  
  
"So, is this your plan for making me feel better? I must admit, so far, I like it," drawled Loki, swirling the ice in his glass. He swallowed the last of the whiskey, grimacing slightly at the burn.  
  
"It's part of it," Thor admitted as he took his uncle's glass. "Would you like another?"  
  
"Hmmm... are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" his uncle chuckled. "Go ahead, give me another."  
  
"No, not yet anyway," laughed Thor, refilling his uncle's glass. "I need to go do something, though. I'll be right back." He handed Loki his drink and disappeared down the hallway. The sound of running water made Loki raise an eyebrow, wondering what in earth his nephew had planned. He finished the whiskey just as Thor came to the door and beckoned to him.  
  
"Come on, you'll love this!" Thor exclaimed, grabbing his uncle's hand and all but dragging him down the hallway to the master bedroom. Once inside, Thor started enthusiastically unbuttoning Loki's shirt, stripping it off his shoulders in a matter of seconds. He reached for Loki's belt buckle, only be stopped by his uncle's firm hands.  
  
"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm really not in the mood to..." Loki's words were cut off by Thor's gentle finger across his lips.  
  
"It's not what you're thinking, I swear. If you don't want my help, that's fine, just finish getting undressed, okay?"  
  
"Since you put it that way, I suppose you should finish what you started," Loki sighed resignedly, dropping his hands to his sides.  
  
Thor smiled and unbuckled his uncle's belt, then undid his button and zipper. Loki's slacks dropped to the ground and he stepped out of them, grinning smugly as Thor immediately picked them up and laid them neatly on the bed followed by his discarded shirt.  
  
"In here," Thor said, gesturing at the door to the master bathroom. Loki shrugged mentally and let Thor lead him in. The lights were turned down low, and the large sunken tub was filled with steaming, greenish water that smelled of eucalyptus and mint.  
  
Loki sniffed appreciatively. "What's all this, Thor?"  
  
"Mom sent me some 'manly' bath bombs, but I haven't had a chance to use any of them yet. This one is supposed to be for stress. Go on, give it a try!"  
  
"If I turn green, I'll be forced to swat your ass, and I promise that you won't enjoy it," his uncle growled, secretly pleased that his nephew was trying to pamper him.  
  
"I'll leave you alone for a bit," smiled Thor. "The directions say to rinse the tub when you're done so it won't be too slippery."  
  
"Thank you, Thor," Loki said gratefully, pulling off his socks and boxers. Thor closed the door quietly, and Loki sank into the hot water up to his chin.

  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


When Loki finally emerged from the tub, he could smell something delicious wafting down the hall from the kitchen. He quickly rinsed off the residue from the bath bomb and toweled off before throwing on a loose pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Padding out to the kitchen, he found Thor busily slicing tomatoes while hamburgers were sizzling on the stove.  
  
"Hey," Thor grinned. "You look a bit less like roadkill now, Uncle."  
  
"Ha ha, brat, very funny. How soon will dinner be ready?"  
  
Thor turned around and looked at the timer on the oven. "Just a few more minutes. I cut up some potatoes to make wedge fries and they're almost done. Burgers too, I think, but I need a meat thermometer, if you have one."  
  
Loki rummaged in the drawer of kitchen gadgets and handed Thor the thermometer. Thor poked the tip into the meat and squinted at the dial. "Yup, they're done," he said, flipping the patties onto the waiting buns. "There's cheese if you want it and tomatoes, lettuce, and onions."  
  
"No onions for me, thanks," laughed Loki as he loaded his burger up.  
  
The timer rang and Thor grabbed the oven mitt to take the wedge fries out of the oven. He scooped a pile onto his uncle's plate before grabbing some for himself. Loki made a face as his nephew squeezed ketchup all over his fries.  
  
"Heathen," he grumbled halfheartedly. "Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"It's beautiful out... let's eat on the patio. I'll get the citronella candles," said Thor. He ducked into the garage and scooped up the basket that held the candles and lighter, then joined his uncle on the patio.  
  
While his nephew was getting the candles, Loki brought out their plates and set them on the glass-topped table. He went back in and came back with a pitcher of iced tea and two glasses. Thor lit the last candle and tossed the lighter into the basket before joining his uncle at the table. They ate in a companionable silence, enjoying the view as golden light of early evening shaded slowly into sunset.  
  
Loki sighed and stretched. "That was delicious, Thor. Thank you for cooking tonight. If I had to deal with it myself, we would have been eating frozen pizza or worse."  
  
Thor laughed. "My pleasure, Uncle Loki. Here, let me have your plate. You sit out here and relax for a bit." Thor took the dirty dishes inside and rinsed them off before loading them in the dishwasher. He gathered all the other dishes and utensils he had used while cooking dinner and gave them the same treatment. After putting the vegetables and cheese back in the fridge, he wiped up the counters the way he knew his uncle liked them.  
  
_Okay_ , he thought to himself. _It's time for Uncle and me to have a little talk. God, I hope he won't be angry with me._ _  
_  
Wiping his sweaty hands on the dish towel, Thor stepped back out on the patio. The sun was almost completely down, and his uncle's face was lit by just the glow of the citronella candles, making him look like a Renaissance painting full of smoky, rich shadows. Thor dug his nails in his palms to break the spell of his uncle's eldritch beauty.  
  
Thor smiled nervously at Loki. "Can I talk to you about something kind of important? I've... well... done something and I don't know if you and my parents will approve."  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow "Oh dear, this sounds serious. Sit down and tell me all about it."  
  
Thor looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his watch band. "Yeah, it's serious. Kind of. You know how Dad expects me to go Ivy League because he did, right? Well, I actually put in an application at USC and... I got accepted." He looked shyly up at Loki, heart shining in his eyes.  
  
Loki was stunned. "Can I ask why, Thor? I thought that the matter of your college acceptance was settled already."  
  
"It was, but... I wanted to be closer to you," he mumbled. "In fact, I could probably commute from here to USC without too many problems. If...if that's okay with you, that is."  
  
"Of course it is, Thor, but it's not up to me. If this is what you really want, you need to talk to your parents as soon as possible." Though Loki was trying to play it cool, he was an absolute mess inside. He had always known his time with Thor was supposed to be a temporary thing; now, it suddenly had the potential to last for several years, and oh, how he wanted it. He wanted it so bad he could taste it... and it tasted like his nephew's skin, sweat, and seed. He stood up abruptly, startling Thor. "I think we should go in. I don't think the candles are really doing their job anymore."  
  
Thor shrugged and started blowing the candles out while his uncle went inside. He put them back in the garage, then went in search of Loki. He found his uncle sitting on his bed, leaning back against the headboard with his long legs stretched out in front of him.  
  
Thor sat on the foot of the bed, nervous hands plucking at his watch again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to drop that kind of bombshell on you. I guess I should have asked you first."  
  
Loki smiled tenderly at his nephew. "I'm happy to have you here for as long as you want, Thor. It's your parents that you'll have to convince."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate that, Uncle Loki." He looked up at his uncle. "Are you still feeling stressed out? I can give you a massage if you want."  
  
Loki sighed happily. Thor's massages were simply not to be missed. His large capable hands were expert at finding trouble spots and rubbing them away; if the massages tended to have a 'happy ending', well, he wasn't going to complain about that either! He eagerly yanked off his t-shirt and shorts, leaving him naked, his pale skin gleaming against the dark satiny sheets.  
  
Thor grinned in lascivious appreciation. "I'll be right back," he said, darting over to his own room. He came back with a faded beach towel draped over his arm and a plastic bottle in the other hand. He tossed the towel to Loki to put over his sheets during the massage so they wouldn't get stained by the oil. His uncle stretched out face down on the towel, perky ass just begging to be squeezed.  
  
"Where would you like me to start?" Thor asked, pouring some oil in his hands to warm it.  
  
"Oh, my shoulders. Most definitely. My lower back hurts too from sitting too long in traffic," Loki whined, putting on his best pathetic face.  
  
Thor rolled his eyes at his uncle's sorry attempt at manipulation. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." Straddling his uncle's hips, he smoothed the oil in his hands over Loki's neck and shoulders, gently at first, but pressing deeper as his uncle began to relax into his strokes. Thor worked his thumbs down Loki's spine, making his uncle moan and squirm underneath him. Although Thor was **_trying_** to focus on giving Loki a good massage, his cock was definitely getting hard, thanks to his uncle's gyrations.  
  
When he finally got down to Loki's lower back, Thor could feel the painful tension in the muscles and he went right to work on them, kneading and rubbing until the tension slackened and finally disappeared. He scooted back a bit and squeezed his uncle's ass, making him laugh first, and then moan as Thor pressed deeply into his tight muscles. Even though Loki hadn't asked him to massage his legs, his nephew rubbed and caressed them anyway, slowly working his hands between his uncle's legs and spreading them slightly so he could rub the insides of his thighs.  
  
Loki shivered as Thor's knuckles brushed teasingly against his balls several times, making him spread his legs wider in an instinctive response to the stimulation. He looked over his shoulder at his nephew, who gave him an innocent smile in return. Shaking his head, he lay back down and gave himself over to the pleasure of Thor's strong hands on his body rubbing away all the tension of the day. He was damn near a puddle of bliss when his nephew gently patted his ass and told him to turn over.  
  
Thor grinned at the look on Loki's face as he turned over. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked smugly as he grabbed one of his uncle's feet, delighting in Loki's enthusiastic response to his thumbs pressing into the soles of his tired feet.  
  
"You know I am, you brat," Loki sniffed, feigning indifference to his nephew's ministrations. His aloof facade lasted for all of ten seconds as Thor switched from massaging to tickling, openly laughing as his uncle begged for mercy.  
  
"Truce! Truce!" begged Loki, pulling his foot away from Thor and tucking it under the edge of the towel.  
  
"Oh, okay, I guess," snickered Thor, grabbing his uncle's foot back and kissing his instep. He finished massaging Loki's feet and worked his way up, digging his thumbs into Loki's shins. His uncle groaned in satisfaction, which made made Thor's cock throb in appreciation, but he ignored it, determined to make his uncle feel oh-so-good. Next came Loki's quads, and Thor enjoyed pressing into his uncle's thighs with long strokes, feeling the supple oiled skin sliding under his palms. He could tell that his uncle enjoyed it too based on how his cock twitched with the movements, leaking precum onto his belly. Thor licked his lips, aching for the taste of his uncle on his tongue, but he kept dutifully rubbing until Loki put his elegant hands over his nephew's larger ones.  
  
"That's enough, Thor. Any more of that and I'll fall right asleep," Loki chuckled. He could see the desire lurking in Thor's eyes and he was curious to see what his nephew planned to do to him.  
  
"Oh don't fall asleep yet, Uncle. You'll miss the best part," Thor said, giving him a cheeky wink. He wiped his oily hands on the towel and stretched out between Loki's thighs, teasing at his uncle's cock with the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Fuck!" Loki snarled, hips jerking instinctively at the warm, wet touches. Thor snickered and swallowed him down and Loki cried out again, tugging at his nephew's hair, partly in correction and partly because he knew Thor not-so-secretly enjoyed it. His nephew growled and sucked him in even deeper, making Loki's whole body shake with pleasure.  
  
Slowly, seductively, Thor pulled off after a few minutes, and Loki hissed in displeasure- until Thor started licking at his balls, slipping lower and lower with his tongue. Loki went rigid, nerves tingling with anticipation. Thor had always been a little shy about getting too close to his ass before, but it seemed like tonight, he was willing and eager to try something new. Loki gently ran his fingers through his nephew's hair, the strands soft and silky against his callused skin.  
  
With an effort, Loki raised his head up and cleared his throat. "Hey, you don't have to..."  
  
"Shhhhh," chided Thor.”You're supposed to be relaxing."  
  
Loki sunk back into the pillows. "Okay, I'm in your hands," he whispered, consciously giving control over to the beautiful young man between his legs.  
  
Thor smiled and dipped his head back down, and Loki gripped the sheets tightly and spread his legs wider, giving his nephew better access to his most intimate areas. Thor responded by tentatively poking his tongue into the tight muscle.  
  
A strangled " ** _Ooooooohhhhh_** " was all Loki could manage, nerves on fire with sensation. He panted helplessly as Thor licked and sucked gently at him, one hand still moving languidly on his uncle's cock. It felt so fucking good, but Loki wanted something more _substantial_ inside him.  
  
"Here," he said, scrabbling frantically in the nightstand and coming up with the bottle of lube they usually used. "You can use some of this on your finger if you want to."  
  
Thor took the bottle from his uncle's shaking hand and squeezed some out onto his fingers. It felt a little strange having their roles reversed, but it seemed like his uncle was okay with what he was doing, so Thor decided to just roll with it for the time being. He capped the lube and let his slick fingers brush delicately over Loki's hole, just barely touching it. The resulting moan was breathtaking, and Thor's cock jumped in response, wetting the front of his thin shorts with precum. He looked at his uncle for confirmation, and Loki nodded, so he gently pressed against his uncle's tight opening. The muscle gave slightly and let the tip of his finger slip inside.  
  
"Oh God," Thor whispered reverently. It was so hot and tight around his finger that, for a moment, Thor was afraid he was going to cum in his shorts. He looked back up at Loki to see how he was feeling, and the look of surprised pleasure on his uncle's face was even more beautiful than the sunset they had watched together earlier that evening. Thor was determined to do whatever it took to keep that look on Loki's face as long as he could.  
  
He pressed his finger in a bit further, and Loki arched up, savagely biting his knuckles to keep from crying out. "Let me hear you, Uncle" rasped Thor. "I want to know how you're feeling." Loki stared at him for a moment, then locked his hands tightly behind his head so he could no longer cover his mouth. Thor licked his lips, enjoying the heady rush of his usually domineering uncle lying there naked, responding to his nephew's desires. He pumped his finger slowly, remembering how good it felt when Loki did it to him. Apparently, his uncle thought it felt good too, because he moaned and bucked his hips trying to push Thor's finger in deeper. He obliged his uncle, working his finger in past the second knuckle.  
  
Loki panted with lust. "Now give me two," he croaked, rocking his hips on Thor's finger.  
  
"Are you sure?" his nephew asked, feeling out of his depth and not wanting to hurt his uncle.  
  
"I wouldn't ask for it if I wasn't," gritted Loki. "Just do it, Thor.”  
  
Thor did what he was told, and was rewarded with a truly lovely gasp from his uncle's lips. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss as he pushed both fingers in deeper. He gently felt around for his uncle's prostate, crooking his fingers and rubbing firmly when he found it. Loki arched his back and swore, making Thor grin smugly.  
  
Loki narrowed his eyes consideringly. "You're a smart, talented boy, Thor. Do you think you could keep doing that and suck me off at the same time?"  
  
Not being one to turn down a challenge, Thor wiggled around a bit until he found a comfortable position and took his uncle's cock back in his mouth. Loki's entire body shuddered as Thor worked him over, using every dirty trick his uncle had taught him (and a few he had seen on the Internet). Thor knew his uncle was getting close by the rapid huffs of his breathing and the growing hardness of the cock in his mouth. He started thrusting his fingers harder and faster against his uncle's prostate and using his tongue to tease the head of his uncle's cock as he sucked.  
  
"Oh...ohh... oooooohhhh **_shit_**!" Loki whimpered, pulling hard at his own hair as Thor's talented mouth took him right to the brink of orgasm. As he opened his eyes to watch his nephew's golden head bobbing between his thighs, Thor looked up at him, and their gazes locked. The naked lust in Thor's face was enough to tip Loki right over the edge, and he came hard, body trembling as his cum spurted into his nephew's eager mouth. Thor swallowed it all neatly, licking a small droplet away from the corner of his mouth. He laid his big, warm hand on Loki's belly, feeling the last flutters of his uncle's orgasm under his fingers. When he raised his head, Loki beckoned to him, patting the pillow next to him with a shaky hand.  
  
"Well, that was lovely," Loki panted as Thor crawled up to lay next him on the bed. "I feel much better now, thank you." Thor smiled and, on a whim, held out his arms to his uncle. Loki hesitantly came into his embrace, and Thor folded his arms around him and kissed his forehead tenderly. Loki nestled against him, hearing his nephew's rapid heartbeat under his ear. He idly trailed his fingers down Thor's stomach, not at all surprised to find that his nephew was still very, very hard. Thor jumped as Loki stroked his cock through the thin fabric of his shorts.  
  
"Well, well, well, whatever shall we do about this, hmmm?" teased Loki as he slid his fingers up inside the leg of Thor's shorts, absurdly pleased to discover that his nephew wasn't wearing any underwear beneath his shorts.  
  
Thor bit his lip as his uncle's clever fingers caressed his cock and balls, making the wet spot on the front of his shorts even bigger. Loki rubbed at the head, feeling the hot slickness under his fingers.  
  
"Well, I just can't leave you like this, now can I? That would be very ungentlemanly of me," Loki crooned, wrapping his hand around Thor's cock and giving it a firm squeeze. "What's your pleasure, Thor? My hand? My mouth? Tell me what you'd like."  
  
Thor had a secret fantasy, of course- The sight of his uncle's perfect ass has been driving him absolutely crazy with lust. When he was first coming to terms with his desire for his uncle, he often ran at a slower pace when they jogged together in the morning so he could ogle his uncle without his knowledge. The sight of his uncle's ass cheeks shifting delectably in his jogging shorts as he ran in front of him had led to plenty of quick, lonely hand jobs in the shower, at least until the first time they had fucked. He had never dared to tell his uncle about it, though, afraid that Loki would be upset that his nephew wanted him to bottom.  
  
But instead of risking rejection, he turned on his side to face Loki. "Well," he said thoughtfully. "It would be a shame to let all this oil go to waste. Here, turn over on your other side."  
  
Loki turned over so his back was snug against his nephew's chest. Thor grabbed the bottle of massage oil and dripped some on his hand, slicking up his cock. He slowly slid between his uncle's lean thighs, just under the curve of his ass. Loki pressed his thighs together, and Thor groaned at the increased friction on his cock. The back of his uncle's neck was temptingly near, and Thor started kissing and nibbling gently, making Loki hum with pleasure.  
  
"Not too hard, Thor," he cautioned. "We're supposed to have dinner with your parents tomorrow night."  
  
"Totally _not_ a sexy thought, Uncle," Thor growled, nipping a little harder just to make his uncle groan and push back against him.  
  
"I'm serious. If they ever found out what we're doing, it will all be over between us for good. I don't want that, do you?" warned Loki.  
  
Thor sighed, wrapping his free arm around his uncle protectively. "Fine, I'll behave," he grumbled, stroking Loki's abs as he gently rocked his hips against his uncle's ass.  
  
Now, Loki had a secret fantasy too- he absolutely wanted his nephew to fuck him. He usually preferred to be the one in control, but ever since the first time he'd seen Thor naked and hard, he'd wanted that perfect, lovely cock inside of him. He didn't want his nephew to feel pressured into it though, so he'd just never asked. But after tonight, maybe... just maybe...  
  
Loki's raunchy reverie was rudely shattered by a pinch to his nipple that made him gasp and grind back against his nephew. Thor thrust forward, laughing breathlessly into his uncle's ear. It only took a few more minutes before Thor's body tensed and shuddered, and cum started dripping from between Loki's thighs.  
  
"Good thing you remembered to bring the towel; otherwise you'd be in deep trouble, you naughty boy. These are my favorite sheets," groused Loki as he wiped cum and oil from his skin. He handed the towel to Thor so he could clean up as well. Loki rolled his eyes in disgust as his nephew tossed the sticky towel at the hamper and missed, dropping it on the carpet instead.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm getting it right now," groaned Thor, rolling quickly out of bed to pick up the offending towel and stuff it in the hamper where it belonged. He turned to come back to their bed and was caught off guard by the way his uncle was looking at him. Soft and tender, like Thor _mattered_ to him, and it shook him to the core.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," he murmured as he slipped under the covers and into his uncle's arms.  
  
Loki kissed him on the forehead. "I'm hoping that your parents will go along with your decision to attend USC. I'd really like to keep you here with me for as long as I can."  
  
"I'd like that too," Thor said, flashing a sleepy smile. "Tell me- would I be the worst nephew ever if I waited until the morning to brush my teeth?"  
  
"Well, if so, I'm the worst uncle too because I have no intentions of getting out of this bed until morning," retorted Loki as he curled his arms and legs around his nephew, enjoying how Thor's warm skin felt almost as satiny as his bed sheets.  
  
"All right then, good night, Uncle Grumpy," mumbled Thor, tucking his head under Loki's chin.  
  
"Good night, you wicked brat," Loki retorted, gently stroking his nephew's hair until they both fell asleep. 


End file.
